Epilepsy is a common chronic neurological disorder that is characterized by recurrent seizures. Epileptic seizures are characterised by a hyper synchronization of neural activity in the brain, which may be accompanied by involuntary movement, loss of consciousness and changes in the autonomic control. Epilepsy typically cause major problems for patients suffering from this disease or disorder. Over the years, several treatment methods have been developed to minimize the symptoms or to treat the disease.
There exist several approaches related to dealing with epilepsy. One way relates to predicting a forthcoming seizure by awareness of the patient to the symptoms. This is not very reliable and there may not be enough time for the patient to start a treatment or to alarm another person before the seizure sets in.
It is also possible to schedule different forms of stimulation to prevent a seizure e.g. by the use of scheduled intake of medication or scheduled electrical neuro-stimulation. In both cases scheduled stimulation can result in over- or under stimulation, which can be harmful to the patient. In connection with neuro-stimulation different devices have been developed which are able to (directly or indirectly) electrically stimulate the brain of the patient to prevent seizures.
In the published US patent application no. 2007/0100392 A1 a method and a device for treating epilepsy is disclosed. In the disclosed method, deep brain stimulation is combined with vagus nerve stimulation to enhance symptomatic relief of the disorder. Deep brain stimulation requires serious invasive procedure in the brain which may be problematic.
In the published US patent application no. 2008/0027346 A1 a method and a device capable of recording and predicting epileptic seizures is disclosed with the motivation of replacing invasive procedures. In the disclosure, spontaneous and/or evoked electrical, chemical or other brain activity from a particular region of the brain are monitored via an electrode that is placed on, through or inside e.g. cranial nerves.
Nevertheless, there is still a need in the art for improvements of seizure related treatment devices.